


Whims of a Prince

by viva_smoke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, its not easy raising a prince of hell mkay, really this idea wouldnt leave me alone so here, zelda and lilith get their kids back and are together in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_smoke/pseuds/viva_smoke
Summary: Little Adam is five years old and learning new things every day. But he doesn't always care for the things he hears...
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Adam 3.0, Zelda Spellman & Adam 3.0, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Whims of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random scenario I got stuck in my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. May as well share the nonsense.

“Mommy! Mommy,” the little boy cried as he rushed into the house. Sabrina, the only one home, hurried into the parler to find her little brother, eyes red and puffy and full of tears.

“Hey, little dude. What’s up? What happened? Aren’t.. Aren’t you supposed to be with Prudence and Ambrose? How did you get here,” she asked, kneeling to be level with Adam.

“I ran away. Pru said mean things. I didn’t like them. They’re not true,” he said with a little huff and a hiccup, trying not to cry. “I hate her. I want mommy. Where is she,” he demanded with all of the authority of a five year old prince of Hell, and Sabrina had to fight not to crack a smile.

“Oh I’m sorry, but Lilith isn’t here. She had to go handle a few things in Pandemonium. But she’ll be back soon,” Sabrina explained in a soft tone. “But why d--”

“No!” The little boy shouted at his sister while she spoke, cutting her off and stomping a foot, his face turning all the more red. “No, Brina, I want our mom,” he insisted, scrunching his brow in frustration.

“Our..? Adam, we don’t have the same mother. You.. you know that, don’t you?” Sabrina gave him a sad little smile; she knew he was upset, and she didn’t want to make it any worse, but she also knew she was very much out of her depth here and wished one of her aunties were home. “I’m half mortal. My mom was mortal. Your mom is Lilith, the first woman and witch and the Queen of Hell. We don’t have the same mom. We have the same father,” she explained.

“No, you’re being mean too! Just like Pru! I don’t have a father. I have moms. Two moms. And she’s your mom too. I don’t care what Pru said or you.” The child began to cry in earnest now, and Sabrina awkwardly reached out to wipe the tears away.

“Hey, hey. Its okay. He’s gone. You’re right,” she attempted to placate him before the penny dropped for the platinum-haired witch. “Wait. Do you mean Aunt Zee? Is that who you want?” She suddenly felt like an idiot, and Adam stopped crying long enough to shoot her a look that said she was.

“Yes. She has to tell Pru she’s wrong.”

“Oh well she should be back soon. But.. why don’t you tell me? What did Prudence say to make you so upset?”

“Sh-She said I was lucky to have mommy as a step-mom. Said she was a good one. I asked what step was, and she said it was when a lady acts like mom but isn’t.”

“I mean she’s right. That’s sort of an easy explanation of it, but I don’t understand. Why are you crying?”

“She’s wrong, Brina,” he responded with a whine to his sweet voice. “She is my mom. Not isn’t. She’s our mom. We’re Spellmans!”

“Oh,” Sabrina’s eyes widened, and it would be comical if she weren’t so terrified of saying the wrong thing. “Oh, I.. um.. Yes, she has been a mother figure to both of us. You’re right. And I am a Spellman and we’re family, but… But your last name is Morningstar, not Spellman.”

“Why,” Adam shouted loud as he could, as if using more volume could get him what he wanted. “That’s not fair!” And just as Sabrina was about to experience the full force of a five year old tantrum, the front door swung open to reveal a panicked Zelda Spellman. Upon seeing Adam, the tension in her body deflated, and she quickly strode over to him to take him in her arms. “Mommy,” he practically cheered. Yet Sabrina felt the most relief in that moment.

“Ambrose called me and said you ran off and they couldn’t find you. You had us so worried. I was so worried,” the elder witch said, hugging him tight before pulling away to give him a stern look. “Don’t do that again. My blood pressure can’t handle it,” she said, and the little boy gave a solemn nod.

“So did they explain why he ran away,” Sabrina broke the moment to ask, biting her lip, not really wanting to bring it up and see her brother have another meltdown but her aunt deserved to know. At her auntie’s shake of her head and confused look, she sighed. “Prudence may have explained to him the concept of a step-mother, and he didn’t like it very much.”

“I don’t want you to be my step-mom,” Adam quickly added with a rather intense pout, and the color drained from Zelda’s face and she felt something in her stomach twist.

“Well, I am,” she replied, voice soft but strained, mentally preparing to call for Lilith. She didn’t think she could do this alone. “Why don’t you want that?”

“I’ll go make the prince some hot cocoa,” Sabrina said, quickly excusing herself.

“Would it be better if I summoned your mother, sweetheart," Zelda offered. She'd be lying if she said the idea of him not wanting her as a part of his family didn't hurt.

"No!" Adam shook his head furiously back and forth. "I already told Brina. I just want you. But they kept saying step means you're not my mom. Tell them they're wrong, mommy," he said through another hiccup, rubbing at his stinging eyes.

"Of course I will. I'll make sure they know, my little star," Zelda replied, feeling lighter. He was just a confused baby boy, she knew.

"No star," Adam said quickly, with a little huff. "I don't want to be a Morningstar. Spellman. Pru and Brina said I wasn't a Spellman. But I'm your son. Why does Brina get to be a Spellman but not me?" Zelda was in shock, tears building in her eyes. "Mommy? Can I be a Spellman, mommy? Please?"

"Yes, yes of course you can," Zelda answered and held him tighter to her. "I'm your mother, and you are my son, and if you want my name then you absolutely shall have it. I will call you whatever you like while you're here. My little spell," she finished, whispering into his hair, and Adam gave a conspiring giggle. Tears forgotten.

"I love you, mommy." He leaned back, giving her a brilliant smile. "Can we have chocolate now?"

\---

It was the witching hour by the time Lilith returned home, the sight of her son passed out draped over Zelda in their bed greeting her. The Queen of Hell quietly stepped out of her heels and over to them, sitting on the bed. As she sat, green eyes opened and looked to her with a soft smile.

"Hello, my love. I see my spot has been taken," Lilith teased, speaking low not to wake the child, and smirked at her. "I do find it interesting however. I recall the last time when our roles were reversed you saying something about how I was spoiling him, that he would never sleep in his own bed if we kept letting him sleep with us."

"Yes," Zelda replied with a sigh. "I did say that, and I was right. But," she looked down at the boy and rubbed his back, "today was a bit testing for both of us. He pulled a disappearing act on Ambrose and Prudence. Thankfully the place he ran to was here."

"Why did he run," Lilith asked as she shifted to lay beside them, her own hand reaching out to stroke Zelda's hair.

"He was upset. It was a misunderstanding. He didn't like hearing that I wasn't his real mother, at least not the way he thought. So I may have spoiled him a bit to make up for it. He'll probably forget all about it tomorrow."

"And I thought my day was eventful," she joked but moved even closer. "You are his real mother," she whispered against Zelda's temple. "He wouldn't be here without you. Neither of us would if you hadn't taken my pain. I'm just sorry I couldn't take yours today."

"It was more love than pain. Overwhelming, crushing love. But I'll take it."

\---

Two days later…

"Zelda!"

The redheaded witch spun on her heel, startled but relaxed somewhat as she realized it was only Lilith.

"Lily, you almost gave me a heart attack," she said, catching her breath. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Has some- yes! Did you perchance forget to tell me something? Like maybe something you told Adam?" When the only response she received from Zelda was a look of true confusion, Lilith threw her hands up. “You told him he didn’t have to be a Morningstar. Ring a bell?”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Oh?! So you do remember that?” Lilith stared at her wife, eyes wide and wild as she crossed her arms.

“Yes,” Zelda answered with a sigh. “But that wasn’t exactly what I said. He just.. Lily, he was in tears. And he didn’t want me to call him Little Star anymore because.. I don’t know. I think he thought that because he was a Morningstar he couldn’t be my son. And yes I know its ridiculous, but he’s five years old. His little heart was breaking, and so was mine.” She stopped to take a deep breath. Lilith wasn’t yelling at her, so she took that as a good sign. “So I told him he didn’t have to be, that he could be a Spellman while he was in this realm. Lilith, he was so happy. Having my name made him happy. It was partly vanity, my reasons, but what could it hurt to let him have that?” Zelda approached Lilith as she spoke. When she reached her and took her hands into her own, Lilith raised a brow.

“What could it hurt? Well I don’t know if hurt is the right word. However… would you like to hear about the stunt he just pulled in Pandemonium?”

“Stunt?” Zelda’s expression dropped.

“Oh yes. He saw fit to make a grand announcement to his court. He decreed that he shall henceforth be known as Adam Spellman.”

“Did he?” Zelda couldn’t help the small smile that began to spread. “That sounds rather sweet.”

“Sweet. Hm. Interesting. Want to know what he did next? When one of the higher demons laughed at him for choosing to take the name of his mother’s whore?”

“They said that to him?” Zelda was horrified but not from being offended on her own behalf but rather the poor child. “I should hope you tore them apart in defense of us.”

“I was fully prepared to, but I didn’t get the chance. The demon burst into flame, and Adam told the room that the next one to dishonor you would not have as quick a death,” Lilith paraphrased and watched as Zelda fought not to laugh. “Do you find that amusing?”

“Maybe a little? I just always thought you would be my protector,” she teased, resting her arms over Lilith’s shoulders.

“He keeps taking my place,” the brunette remarked with a pout.

“Hm.. Let him play defender. Don’t worry,” she said with a glint in her eyes, leaning closer so their lips were millimeters apart. “You have other places you belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. You kinda wish you could've seen it on screen ;)  
> Now I'll get back to writing other things.


End file.
